


All the good girls go to hell / Все хорошие девочки попадают в ад

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Дьявол на её стороне. Всегда.[По заявке: Гарри вовсе не Гарри]
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, fem!Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	All the good girls go to hell / Все хорошие девочки попадают в ад

**Author's Note:**

> ➜ Гендерсвап в процессе повествования. И хотя он произошёл не по собственной воле ГГ, я считаю нужным предупредить тех, кто не любит подобные темы.  
> ➜ Я ставлю в шапку Гарри, а не нового персонажа, потому что воспринимаю его/её именно так. Всё-таки пришедший в конце основной истории парень, являющийся Гарри по рождению, но не участвующий в событиях вплоть до битвы за Хогвартс, не может ощущаться, как истинный герой этих событий.  
> ➜ В заявке звучит запрос на то, что было после. Поэтому объяснять явную логическую дыру из серии: как без кровной защиты Лили ненастоящий Гарри выжил – я, конечно же, не буду. Мне захотелось написать про героев, комфортящах друг друга в определённой уже сложившейся ситуации.  
> Работа написана по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/74730

— 1 — 

В голове гулко и пусто, будто от удара об землю вышибло все мысли. Гарри с трудом разлепляет веки. Перед глазами темнота, но не та, какая бывает ночью. Почему? Он же победил Тёмного Лорда. И тот умер до того, как успел наслать на него какое-либо проклятие. Пока он спокоен, с ним не могло произойти ничего дурного. Может быть это временный эффект от применения сильного заклятия? Гарри вспоминает, что он упал в обморок сразу же после того, как Волан-де-Морт был повержен. Возможно, что это случилось с ним из-за отката, вряд ли кто-нибудь исподтишка запустил в него ступефай. _В тот момент он был в окружении друзей._

Попытка привстать на лопатки заканчивается провалом, потому что левая часть его тела едва ли ощутима; Гарри приподнимается на одной руке, чувствуя слабость, расползающуюся по мышцам и сухожилиям; под ладонью он ощущает шёлковую гладкость простыни. Значит, он не в больничном крыле Хогвартса, там в целях экономии используют грубые ткани. Наверное, его перенесли в чей-то дом.

Он зовёт Рона и Гермиону… но не слышит собственного голоса. Страх сжимает его грудную клетку, когда он начинает осознавать абсолютную тишину и темноту вокруг себя. Словно он тонет, но хуже, потому что он не может видеть, как вода поднимается вокруг него. Нет никаких признаков того, что он должен чувствовать боль; только пустое, чистое пространство, давящее и наполняющее его изнутри, как клей.

Чья-то рука холодными длинными пальцами сжимает его правую ладонь, служащую ему опорой. Этот жест должен бы успокоить. Но в воспалённую от ужаса происходящего с ним голову Гарри раскалённым шилом ввинчивается вопрос: чья она?

Не в состоянии полагаться на другие органы чувств, Гарри принюхивается. От этого мага пахнет мылом и кофе с нотками множества трав и… дымом. Мерлиновы панталоны! Гарри кажется, что он в шаге от помешательства, ведь он готов поклясться, что его за руку держит профессор Снейп.

Обычно Северус пах теми травами, из которых варил зелье и хозяйственным мылом; злые языки поговаривали, что ему нужно подарить нормальный шампунь, потому что его волосы постоянно выглядели жирными. Но профессор Снейп умер. А это значит, что — либо он — Гарри попал на Тот Свет, либо рядом с ним не Северус.

— Что со мной происходит?! — восклицает он в отчаянии, ощущая неповоротливый язык, моллюском липнущий к нёбу.

Гарри почти уверен, что произнёс свой вопрос неразборчиво. Странно говорить, когда не слышишь собственного голоса. Возможно, что он хрипит; горло болит так, будто в нём застряла колючая проволока.

Естественно, что ответа он не получает.

Чужая рука, сжимающая его ладонь, слегка вздрагивает. И Гарри на секунду пугается, что та может исчезнуть. Потому что кому бы она не принадлежала, если она пропадёт, он вновь будет один в этой пустоте без звуков и света. Он не может стиснуть её, чтобы показать, что не хочет оставаться в одиночестве, но он позволяет своему телу упасть вперёд, пока не ощущает под своим лбом что-то твёрдое, что-то вещественное, затянутое в шерстяную мантию — плечо незнакомца (?). Гарри старается представить, что это всё же Северус. И Святому Поттеру (как он его называл) очень хочется услышать от профессора любое саркастичное замечание относительно сложившейся ситуации, даже если его острый язык может вспороть гордость, а ледяной тон заставить волосы встать дыбом.

Гарри так и остаётся окутанным тьмой и тишиной. Но запах, исходящий от плеча мага, вновь напоминает ему о Хогвартсе. Закусив губу, он старается не плакать; с силой сжимает веки, словно намереваясь заставить себя уснуть. И пытается поверить в то, что потом, когда он их откроет — всё станет по-прежнему.

Потому что Гарри не готов потерять мир, который спас с таким трудом.

— 2 — 

Дни заточения в собственном теле проходят однообразно. Он старается больше спать, потому что в цветных сюжетных снах он способен видеть, слышать, ходить…

Когда Гарри просыпается ему каждый раз кажется, что он не может дышать, потому что темнота сдавливает его, словно тюбик. Так длится до тех пор пока он не почувствует руку на своём плече, лбу или ладони. 

**Северус** (мысленно Гарри называет его именно так) почти постоянно дежурит у его кровати. Он приносит ему еду (вкуса которой Поттер не чувствует), меняет простыни, избавляет от выделений тела. И не то чтобы его это смущает. В таком состоянии он примет помощь даже от Сатаны (кстати, Невилл где-то с третьего года обучения и называл профессора Снейпа дьяволом), однако более жалким он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал. Но внезапно накидывающиеся на него жар и судороги не дают предаваться духовным страданиям слишком долго.

Кости болят невыносимо, больше чем на втором курсе, когда ему пришлось принимать костерост. И иногда органы сплющивает так сильно, что на лбу выступает испарина и тошнота подступает к горлу. Будто его тело изменяется под действием каких-то внутренних процессов.

Но сильнее всего Гарри пугает неизвестность: он не понимает, что с ним происходит, как долго это продлится и закончится ли вообще. Он задаёт эти вопросы вслух снова и снова. Но тишина вокруг него инертна и неумолимо абсолютна.

Гарри не может определять время суток из-за темноты, но утром считает то время, когда Снейп приносит ему завтрак. 

Расправившись с подгорелой яичницей (?), он пытается по привычке сразу же уснуть. Но в его руку внезапно упирается что-то твёрдое и начинает выводить на его запястье какие-то символы. Гарри становится щекотно и он трясёт рукой, сбрасывая, как он полагает по ощущениям древко волшебной палочки. Ему трудно понять, что же от него хотят, поэтому, вновь почувствовав давление наконечника на свою кожу, он делает это ещё раз. И получает лёгкий тычок в затылок. _Такой знакомый._ Весьма непедагогично используемый Снейпом на уроках. Он, как наяву, готов услышать едкое:

— Поттер, сосредоточьтесь!

Но в тишине вокруг него нет ни звука.

— Я не понимаю, что Вы от меня хотите, профессор Снейп! Это ведь Вы?

Губы повинуются ему с трудом. Наверное, он произносит слова безжизненно. И очень тихо. Но волшебная палочка тут же замирает. Он многое отдал бы, чтобы посмотреть на лицо профессора в этот момент. Затем он чувствует ладонь, которая скользит по его запястью, будто бы что-то стирая. И вновь чувствует кончик волшебной палочки, который более медленно чертит что-то на его руке. Гарри пытается сосредоточиться на траектории движения и с удивлением понимает, что Северус выводит:

«Да»

— Вы объясните, что со мной происходит? Я поправлюсь?

«Легилименция»

Видимо, это было то, что он хотел сказать ему с самого начала. Профессор предлагает ему просмотреть свои воспоминания? Но ведь он немного владел легилименцией только тогда, когда часть души Тёмного Лорда находилась в нём.

Северус втискивает палочку в его сжатый от напряжения кулак и направляет в свою сторону.

— Легилименс! — медленно ворочая губами, произносит Гарри.

Ничего не меняется.

«Ещё раз»

К вечеру у Гарри пересыхает горло, а от количества попыток проникнуть в чужую голову собственная раскалывается, как орех.

Наверное Снейп сейчас очень сильно раздосадован и очень вкрадчиво объясняет ему, какой он идиот. Он не может слышать, но ощущает, как собственное сердце заходится в рваном заполошенном ритме. Надо постараться. Самый последний раз. Напрячься. Боль огненной вспышкой начинает расползаться по сознанию, но Гарри упрямо шепчет в сотый раз за вечер:

— Легилименс!

Это похоже на осколки разбитого витражного стекла внезапно прилетевшие ему в голову. Визуальные образы чужой памяти пляшут в его мозгах эфемерными картинками. Он не сразу может собрать их воедино. Но постепенно витражи становятся целостным панно, по мере просмотра которого, Хогвартс теряет свою невинность в глазах Гарри.

К физической боли, и без того не слабо терзающей его тело, примешивается другая, засасывающая душу в бездну отчаяния. Потом Северус в течении получаса отпаивает его каким-то зельем, потому что его трясёт, вовсе не от лихорадки; он рыдает и не может остановиться.

Не понятно, что вливает в него профессор, но лекарство даёт искусственное успокоение и практически сразу вырубает. Засыпая, он успевает подумать, что у его судьбы очень кислотное чувство юмора. Ведь единственным магом, решившим ему помочь, становится профессор, которого он знал, как холодного, надменного, саркастичного и порой жестокого человека.

Кофе обжигает до гулкого трепета в груди. Сам Северус чувствует себя не слишком хорошо, пусть он и пьёт зелья, постепенно выводящие яд Нагайны, но слабость и головокружение никуда не уходят. Почти не чувствуя горечи чёрного напитка, Снейп с безумной усталостью вслушивается в тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание наконец-то заснувшего Гарри. Иногда он что-то бормочет сразу на двух языках, один из которых парселтанг. И тогда профессор болезненно щурится, потому что ему вспоминаются не самые приятные моменты, связанные с Волан-де-Мортом. Но даже он насмотревшийся на многое — пытки и смерть, никогда не видел ничего ужаснее того, что происходит с Гарри.

Одна его рука стала тоньше и короче второй; на левой половине тела рёбра выпирают чуть больше, нежели на правой; волосы местами вылезли и им на смену растут совершенно другие.

Судя по рассказу Альбуса, на младенца, который позже должен был стать заменой настоящему Гарри Поттеру, наложили какие-то очень мощные тёмные чары преображения. И Снейп не был бы удивлён, если бы для этого Альбус обратился за помощью к Гриндельвальду.

Темнейшая запретная магия никогда не проходит бесследно и всегда имеет последствия. И теперь принятие истинной формы проходит для Гарри жутко медленно и болезненно. Он ослеп, потому что его глазные яблоки изменяются в размере и радужка меняет свой цвет. Оглох, из-за метаморфоз ушных раковин и барабанных перепонок. Да и все прочие органы тоже претерпевают мучительные изменения.

Северусу даже на секунду не хочется представлять ту боль, которую испытывает Гарри. А ведь раньше его забавляло разжигать ненависть в его глазах. От неё на душе становилось легче, будто он каждый раз заставлял платить мальчика за чужие ошибки.

Северус Снейп не считал себя добрым и хорошим человеком, тем более великодушным. Но так получилось, что больше всего на свете он ненавидел, когда его используют.

Он мысленно навсегда отказался от работы в Хогвартсе практически сразу после того, как Альбус раскрыл перед ним свои карты. Раньше Снейпу не был доступен весь его план в полном объёме. Он будто бы смотрел сквозь замочную скважину в ту сторону, в которую его поворачивал директор. Но когда дверь перед ним распахнулась и он узрел картину полностью. Мордред. Всё рухнуло в тот момент.

Особенно болезненно развоплотился светлый образ Лили, который он пронёс через всю свою жизнь. Он никогда не думал, что она может быть настолько подлой, чтобы подставить под удар человека ради личной выгоды. Это было ожидаемо от Джеймса и Сириуса, но не от неё.

Конечно, он больше не мог испытывать уважение и к Альбусу. Одно дело, когда тот попросил его сымитировать его смерть ради победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Даже тогда Северус не совсем понимал, чем это поможет, но он искренне верил директору. И другое — вот это вот всё. Делать вид, что _этого_ его ученика никогда не существовало и чествовать того юношу, которого из себя представлял настоящий Гарри. Поэтому он ушёл. Якобы выполнять очередную просьбу Альбуса, который вновь пытается его руками сделать чёрную работу.

— Жаль. Жаль. Его надо убрать подальше. Так сказать, скрыть ото всех, — театрально опустив уголки губ вниз, произносит Альбус, отпивая небольшой глоток чая и сверкая глазами из-под очков половинок. — Для него же было бы лучше, если бы он не выжил на дуэли с Волан-де-Мортом. Мальчик практически овощ. Но я верю, что ты позаботишься о нём, Северус. И, чтобы никто не говорил, что я не держу своё слово, забери обещанные его родителям деньги. Они так и не сумели покинуть Азкабан живыми. Думаю, что ты достойнее сможешь распорядиться этой суммой. Помоги мальчику найти свой последний приют.

И он всё ещё задаётся вопросом, за что именно заплатил ему Дамблдор? И боится, что ответ ему совсем не понравится.

Северус не ждёт, когда его хандра достигнет апогея, добавляя в свой кофе то же успокоительное, которое дал Гарри.

Засыпая, он видит на обратной стороне своих век искаженные болью черты и изломанное тело; профессор надеется только на одно — на то, что его нелюбимый ученик сможет пережить ещё одну ночь.

— 3 — 

Гарри переживает эту ночь, хотя его лёгкое периодически пытается наткнуться на ребро. Может быть его судьба и имеет кислотное чувство юмора, но всё же оказывается достаточно благосклонной, чтобы не позволить ни одному из его органов лопнуть. И дальше вроде бы становится легче. Не только из-за постепенно спадающего жара. Теперь, когда он знает правду, он ждёт, когда же завершится мучительное переплетение молекул в его теле. И ему абсолютно всё равно будет ли он блондином, брюнетом, хоть единорогом, лишь бы это всё поскорее закончилось.

Через неделю у него наконец-то прорезается слух. И первое, что он слышит — это шелест страниц справа от себя. Северус рядом! Он должен поделиться с ним этой новостью.

— Профессор, я слышу! — голос слишком высокий и немного писклявый, словно ему снова десять. Наверное «застоялся», Гарри с облегчением смеётся, не обращая внимание на то, что чересчур звонко, а потом добавляет, повернув голову в сторону, где несколько секунд назад слышался шорох страниц: — Голос странный… но ведь пройдёт, правда?

Северус поднимает глаза от книги и с трудом проталкивает вдруг решивший встать поперёк горла кусок печенья. Он никогда не полагал, что может стать частью мира Гарри. Между ними всегда была пропасть, нет, не так — целая чёрная дыра. Даже теперь, когда он фактически является центром его мира, она никуда не исчезает. Ведь он уже не помнит, что это такое — быть молодым и верить в то, что всё будет хорошо, несмотря ни на что.

Нутро Гарри клокочет от счастья, он скоро поправится. И голос у него такой навсегда не останется, потому что он совсем не мужской; в конце концов он изменится, вновь сломается, надо только подождать.

Северус же в это время старается унять нервный тик пальцев и, отложив печенье в сторону, со скепсисом наблюдает за уверенно улыбающимся Гарри.

Они договариваются, что всё равно будут звать его Гарри. Просто Гарри. Без фамилии, которой Поттеры могут подавиться.

Движения уже не отдаются белым крошевом костей в каждом уголке тела. Поэтому Гарри с интересом тянется ладонью к своему лицу. Всё-таки ему любопытно, как теперь он будет выглядеть. Он ощупывает лоб и его пальцы натыкаются на бугорок шрама.

— А у того… — он прерывается на два отчаянных удара сердца, не в состоянии назвать самозванца своим привычным именем, — … у него он тоже есть?

— Нет, конечно. — презрительно выплёвывает Северус, с хрустом распрямляя затёкшую спину. — Откуда бы у него взяться магическому шраму? Это Вас задело заклинание Волан-де-Морта, а не его. Ваше тело пострадало и даже после возвращения к изначальной форме, он никуда не исчезнет.

— Хорошо.

Гарри действительно думает, что это хорошо. Этот шрам для него служит символом того, что именно он, а не кто-то другой прожил все эти восемнадцать лет именно так, пусть и под чужой личиной.

— Ему приходится использовать иллюзию, о которой он не всегда помнит. Похоже, что его извилины прямее Ваших. Уже поговаривают, что кто-то видел Гарри Поттера без шрама. Рита Скитер написала целую статью про заговор. Никто, конечно, не верит. Жаль. Это первый раз, когда в её словах есть хоть капля правды.

Пальцы Гарри со лба перетекают на волосы, он ведёт ладонью вниз, ощущая, что они тонут в них из-за их чрезмерной длины. Он полностью разгибает руку в локте, но до сих пор не находит кончики.

— Гоблинское дерьмо!

— Не выражайтесь, — надтреснуто шипит Северус, без привычной язвительности и резкости, будто беззубый пёс решил рыкнуть, но понимая бесполезность действия, заглох.

Гарри каким-то шестым чувством ощущает, что тот наблюдает за ним почти не дыша.

— Ваше тело возвращается, так сказать к заводским настройкам, а в этой форме Вам волосы не стригли, — уже ровным голосом поясняет профессор.

— Вы можете это сделать? Пожалуйста!

Гарри досадливо морщится. Хочется хоть чего-то более привычного. Перманентного.

— До какой длины?

— Как было.

— Сделаю на своё усмотрение, — фыркает Снейп.

Голове становится легче, когда заклинание профессора избавляет его от нескольких дюймов волос. Гарри ловит обрезанные кончики у плеча. Можно было и короче, но предъявлять претензии нет сил.

Тело, потяжелевшее до тонны, которое он давно не чувствовал полностью, начинает реагировать на окружающую действительность. Гарри понимает, что в комнате холодно. Раньше он не чувствовал ничего, кроме рук профессора, которые всегда чудились ледяными. Но сам он практически не мёрз. Может быть теперь, восстанавливаясь, он чётче ощущает кожей бурную агонию жизни. Гарри пытается прижать ноги к себе, но одна из них его до сих пор не слушается.

Видимо, уловив его жалкие попытки сжаться в комок, Северус молча начинает закутывать его во что-то тёплое и по ощущениям — мягкое. Он плотно подтыкает одну из рук Гарри пледом к постели, словно не хочет, чтобы бывший ученик нащупал у себя что-нибудь ещё, кроме чрезмерно длинных волос на голове. Гарри успевает другой ладонью поймать зельевара за запястье, когда тот заталкивает выскочивший кусок ткани ему за спину с другой стороны туловища.

— Я Вас всегда ненавидел, — честно признаётся Гарри. — Но теперь, пожалуй, меньше.

— Взаимно, — ядовито-приторно отвечает Снейп, легко выворачиваясь из слабого захвата.

Оба говорят это не со зла, будто стараясь расставить акценты. Между ними всегда было что-то — чёрная ли дыра враждебности или пропасть непонимания, но никогда равнодушие.

— Вы почитаете мне вслух?

— С удовольствием.

Гарри улавливает в этой фразе злорадное предвкушение, но на попятную не идёт. Профессор не представляет, какое для него счастье слышать, хоть что-то, его искренне радует такой родной ледяной и ядовитый голос зельевара.

Намотав передний край своей мантии на кулак и плотнее в неё закутываясь, Северус присаживается обратно в кресло у кровати Гарри и вновь опускает глаза в книгу; и медленно вдумчиво, делая паузы на последних слогах, едва сдерживая садистскую ухмылку, зачитывает вслух:

— Размельчите в ступке высушенные жала Билливигов…

Гарри, сжимая зубы, на протяжении часа делает вид, что его очень даже развлекает перечисление ингредиентов различных зелий.

— 4 — 

Полностью двигательная активность возвращается к Гарри на четвёртый день после того, как прорезается слух. А ещё через одну ночь — зрение.

Это случается ближе к вечеру и происходит довольно резко.

Вот Гарри лежит на боку, прижав ладони к щеке, и перед глазами у него тёмная пелена; а в следующую секунду его слезящийся от внезапно появившегося света взгляд упирается в плотный круглый кокон из мошкары, кружащий над влажным от недавно прошедшего дождя тротуаром за грязной рамой окна.

Дом Северуса находится в неблагополучном районе, поэтому частенько с улицы доносится надсадный вой сирены, как сейчас. Теперь ещё можно лицезреть густой смоляной дым, идущий из трубы ткацкой фабрики неподалёку. Всю эту «чудесную» картину вдруг перекрывает осунувшееся напряженное лицо Снейпа с горящими углями глаз и поджатыми губами.

Их взгляды коротко сталкиваются.

— Можно поздравить Вас с полным выздоровлением? — холодно уточняет зельевар.

Гарри неопределенно пожимает плечами. Его взгляд оторвавшись от лица профессора перемещается на зажатое многочисленными книжными шкафами пыльное зеркало в противоположной стороне утопающей в закатных лучах комнаты, которое стоит ребром к нему.

— Помочь?

Гарри привстаёт, опираясь на руку профессора. А затем уже без помощи Северуса делает несколько неуверенных шагов к зеркалу. Он медлит, не решаясь, повернуть его к себе отражающей поверхностью.

После первого самостоятельного похода в туалет, он, конечно, понял, что у него теперь женское тело.

— Я не готов-ва.

Ему кажется, что воздух раскалён настолько, что выжжет лёгкие. Или он просто задерживает дыхание? 

Каждой клеткой тела он чувствует панический тяжёлый страх. И пытается успокоить себя тем, что лучше _так_ — чем быть зависимым от других овощем. Он переводит свой взор на Северуса, вставшего рядом с ним в излюбленной позе — скрестив руки на груди. Пристальный взгляд глубоких чёрных глаз, разглядывающих его лицо, на секунду смягчается.

— Утешает то, что по крайней мере Вы не похожи ни на кого из Поттеров. Ни на Джеймса, ни на Лили. А, значит, не будете раздражать меня слишком сильно. Даже скажу больше, Вы более походите на меня, чем…

— Что?! — Гарри в ужасе хватается за нос.

Ему для полного счастья не хватает только крючковатого шнобеля профессора.

— Вообще-то я пошутил. Но спасибо за информацию. Теперь я знаю, что Вас больше всего ужасает во мне, — едко выговаривает Северус.

Гарри растерянно закусывает губу, чувствуя, что отчаянно краснеет. Не то чтобы ему хочется обижать человека, который его выходил.

— Красивая, хоть? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри, давая профессору, при желании, возможность отыграться.

— Поттер! — рявкает Снейп, используя тот тон, который применял на уроках, и закатывает глаза, мол: ну что за глупости!

— Я не Поттер! — Гарри смотрит на него с раздражением. — Будьте добры ответить на вопрос. — произносит он с нажимом.

— Хммм… — сухо тянет Северус.

«Хммм…» — самая высокая степень одобрения, которую Гарри мог получить на уроке Зельеварения. Никогда: «Гарри, Вы молодец. Браво!» и т.д.

Профессор Снейп просто смотрел на его зелье и, если оно было сварено правильно, говорил: «Хммм». А не что-то из обычной серии: «Поттер, Вы снова не смогли воспользоваться своим убогим умишком».

«Значит, не всё так плохо», — мысленно заключает Гарри и тянет зеркало на себя.

Он осматривает своё отражение с ног до головы. Ничего страшного, но и выдающегося тоже. У него среднестатистическая внешность: низкий рост, самый распространённый цвет глаз, тёмно-русые волосы, обрезанные Северусом по плечи, и фигура «а-ля» песочные часы.

— Что собираетесь делать дальше? — тихий голос профессора скребёт ножом по сознанию.

У Гарри так много вариантов. От тихо прикончить всех наглых ублюдков, замешанных в этом, до не предпринимать ничего и уехать куда подальше. Если честно, его тошнит от мира Магической Британии буквально и фигурально. Но всё же считается, что своих героев мир должен знать в лицо, и ~~ему~~ ей (думать о себе в женском роде он пока не привык) нужны деньги, для того чтобы жить свободно. 

Гарри смотрит в холодные глаза Северуса; тот хочет казаться спокойным: но бледность и тяжёлое дыхание выдают его с головой. Профессор боится, что она сделает неправильный выбор.

— Дамблдор неустанно повторял, что Волан-де-Морт недооценивает любовь. Мне кажется, что Магический Мир недооценивает изобретения магглов. Например, такие как видеокамера и диктофон.

Северус кривовато улыбается, но его глаза теплеют:

— Кажется, что в этот раз придётся поспособствовать Вашей шалости.

— 5 — 

Гарри любит сидеть на зелёном склоне, рядом с арендованным ею коттеджем, и наблюдать, как кровавое солнце постепенно скрывается за горизонтом, воды окрашиваются во все оттенки оранжевого, а волны, разбивающиеся о берег, несмотря ни на что — всё ещё блестят перламутром.

Северусу в такие моменты нравится наблюдать за Гарри. Её лицо излучает безмятежный комфорт и на губах играет лёгкая улыбка. От этого у самого Северуса приятно тянет в груди, потому что он видит перед собой человека, преодолевшего боль, терзающую разум и тело, наконец, нашедшего себя в вечных поисках, не нуждающегося в соответствии навязанному прототипу героя. И он не может не соотнести это со своими собственными ощущениями.

Как-то так исторически сложилось, что калеки (не важно — моральные и физические) не становятся героями, вынужденно отыгрывают противоположную роль. Может, потому что мир забирает у них всё, оставляя только ярость и ненависть.

— Да, но у меня есть Вы.

«А ты — всё то, чего мне не хватало в себе», — после тут же поставленной защиты, проскакивает в голове Северуса.

— Подслушивать чужие мысли нехорошо, Гарри.

— Вы сами меня научили, — волшебница зарывается ладонью в цветущую траву и щурится, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Письмо, — он склоняется, улавливая секундное замешательство Гарри, и аккуратно кладёт конверт на её колени. — Письмо из Министерства. Вам наверняка хотят вручить Орден Мерлина.

— За то, что озолотила Ежедневный Пророк? Что ж — это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — ёрничает Гарри, поднимая конверт на уровень глаз, словно проверяя на свет.

— Может, за победу над Волан-де-Мортом и разоблачение великого заговора Альбуса Дамблдора? — совсем не в тон ей сардонично констатирует Северус, прожигая взглядом горизонт из-за ненавистных имён.

— Не хочу больше иметь никаких общих дел с Магической Британией, — письмо рассыпается пеплом от невербального заклятия, тлея в зрачках Гарри блуждающими огнями; её лицо вновь приобретает степенное выражение, когда она поднимает свой взор на профессора: — Но здесь действительно чудесное место. Останемся подольше?

Слава Мерлину, она больше не ограничена в перемещениях, благодаря новым документам, которые получила на новую фамилию, любезно предоставленную ей Снейпом.

— Чудесное? Говорят, что в холмах Йоркшира находятся Врата Ада.*

— Правда? Хорошо, что дьявол на моей стороне, — она смеряет Северуса взглядом с ног до головы и, вновь концетрируясь на его чёрных глазах, добавляет: — Если я решу переехать в другую страну… он последует за мной?

— Куда же ему деваться? Контракт есть контракт. 

В глазах Гарри пляшут весёлые черти.

Такие же резвятся в глазах Северуса.

Магическому Миру действительно не поздоровится, если когда-нибудь они выйдут за рамки.  



End file.
